Journey of my heart
by cmpgirlpower
Summary: 'Everything happens for a reason. She was sure of it now. The memory of her parents telling her more than once a particular story'


**Journey of my heart**

**Pairing:** Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing owned, no profit gained.  
**Spoilers:** None; AU.  
**Summary:** 'Everything happens for a reason. She was sure of it now. The memory of her parents telling her more than once a particular story'.  
**Author:** cmpgirlpower  
**A/N: **This is my first Brittana fanfic. It's just a little story that got stuck in my mind one day and finally I wrote it down. English is not my first language so if you find grammar errors or any other thing, please tell me. Also, I haven't found anyone to beta for me. If anyone's interested just message me :)  
**A/N2: **Italics are flashbacks.

Enjoy!

* * *

She wasn't really sure she understood what all these meant and at the same time she knew everything fitted perfectly. It was right in front of her face all this time but wasn't really looking at it with her 'heart eyes'.

Now she just wondered if SHE felt the same.

Brittany stood alone at the park entrance, the place that now possessed a new meaning to her. Her heart beat erratically that she was sure it would jump off her chest and made its way to the source of all these feelings.

HER.

Even in the dark night with just a few lights from the streetlamps illuminating her face at the park Brittany could recognize her.

She looked as beautiful as ever swinging back and forth with a pensive look. Not a sad one, no, Brittany knew all of Santana's faces, smiles and looks and that one wasn't a sad one. A little of worry on her face too.

Brittany kept staring at her. Her love of her life. And now more than ever knew that that was true.

/

Everything happens for a reason. She was sure of it now.

Her mind revisited certain memory while Santana's existence kept taking her breath away.

The memory of her parents telling her more than once a particular story.

As she grew up she thought of it as a made up story her parents told her to keep her interested on the object that she was sure they bought at an antique shop or something. Of course, now she knew how wrong she was.

_"You were five and always talking about unicorns and how much power they had because they knew how to be special. They were proud of who they were. You are always imagining-"_

_"I am not imagining it mom, it's real. I told you!" a frustrated seven years old Brittany said._

_ "Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" Brittany's mom told her chuckling looking at her daughter with so much love and patience._

_It wasn't their first time having this conversation._

_Brittany sighed, "okay" and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Good. So…we were going to this local fair for your fifth birthday. You looked so beautiful that day in your blue summer dress all smiley and happy. All the lights made you glow-"_

_"Mom, stop it!" little Brittany said embarrassed, hiding her face and looking down. "Tell me about the old weird woman, come on!"_

_"Ok, ok" laughed and kissed her daughter's pink cheek._

_ "We were heading home actually. You were tired, I knew because you kept rubbing your eyes until they were red. While walking this old woman got closer to us, looked at you and bent down offering this to you."_

_Brittany's mom looked down at the object in her hands. Brittany smiling took it from her mother's hands and stared at it like it was a treasure. It was. She will see it that way one day._

_"She smiled at you, looked really deep into your blue eyes and said, _This will lead you to the one for who your heart beats_. She handed you this old compass, that never worked, and walked away. You just stared at her without saying a word and that's it."_

To this day, Brittany wondered how weird that encounter was and knowing now that it wasn't her parent's invention it scared her a little bit.

/

Santana's head turned in that moment and locked eyes with Brittany's. She gasped as Santana stopped swinging and walked towards her.

She saw her smiling at her, the smile that always makes her heart beat a little bit faster, and Brittany smiled back at her. She was happy to see her here, she knew.

Stopping right in front of her Santana said almost in a whispering, "Hi". Her eyes on Brittany's the whole time.

Brittany's mind wandered off to the first time Santana said 'hi' to her, here, at this exact same place, nine years ago.

She remembered how the sun burned that summer as she played on the sand. Little boys and girls ran around each other, screaming and laughing.

She remembered how she fell from the swing and then someone came to her rescue. It wasn't her mom or her dad. It wasn't any of the adults at the park.

It was this beautiful girl that stood there, watching her with a painful expression written on her face.

She remembered those eyes that she'll never forget, watching every move, though she wasn't moving at al. Her mouth hung open and her eyes big as tennis balls.

She couldn't understand what was happening; she wanted to talk, move her mouth, say anything, but she couldn't. She didn't. She just stood there on the sand.

She remembered what Santana told her years later about the first time they saw each other.

_"I was playing with my friends, they were running or doing something, I don't remember" she laughed shaking her head as she told Brittany how she remembered it._

_Brittany looked at her with curiosity in her eyes; they were fifteen and she'd felt funny whenever Santana was around. She didn't know what it was exactly yet, but she will. She wanted to know._

_"I saw you fell from the swing and I don't why but I wanted to see if you were ok or something. I remember you had your hair down and looked really soft from where I was standing. I told you 'hi, are you hurt?' but I didn't think you heard me because you were just there looking funny at me", she turned her eyes away from looking around her bedroom to Brittany. She breathed a laugh and looked away again, slightly embarrassed Brittany thought. "Exactly like that" she pointed._

_Brittany, a little shocked, felt her face starting to burn and didn't know how to stop it. Bowed down her head, shaking it a little bit and let out a soft chuckle._

_That night, back at her house, she laid down on her bed thinking about Santana. Why suddenly it seemed like she was seeing a new Santana. Why she felt like something was tickling her from inside her stomach. Why she could stare at Santana for the rest of her life and she would be happy. Why all of the sudden seemed like the world made sense even if math didn't._

All those feelings intensified each day it passed and Brittany figured out why. She fell for Santana all this time and didn't know it.

Santana has been in that secret place in Brittany's heart since they met, since that first 'hi' started all. Now she saw how everything fitted into place.

Santana. Her love for her. Why Brittany was here right now.

But, what was Santana doing at the park at this hour? They didn't talk about meeting here tonight, have they?

"Hey Santana", Brittany smiled at her and went to warp her picky with Santana's. It's their thing since forever. "What are you doing here? Did I forget we were hanging out tonight?" She looked slightly confused and guilty.

Santana squeezed her pinky and smiling timidly said, "No, no, we weren't supposed to meet. I just needed to clear my head and went for a walk. I didn't know I'd ended up here."

Brittany's heart couldn't stop jumping in her chest. That smile, that smile, that smile. It just got to her every time.

She grinned at Santana's shyness; feeling all the love in her veins, how it travelled through her body. From head to toe. From her heart to her pinky where it tingled from their contact.

/

Brittany had been careful not to say anything about her feelings for Santana for a long time because she wasn't sure how Santana would react or if she felt the same way.

She noticed things though, but she wasn't sure, sure.

Like when they were cuddling on Santana's couch and Santana's fingers always played with hers.

Or when they were wearing bikinis and Santana couldn't stop staring at her, looking away and getting up from her lounger with whatever excuse.

Or that time at some jock's party where they were dancing, close, way too close. Santana's hands in her hips, warming Brittany even more with their touch and her breath hitting her right in her mouth. Brittany witnessed Santana's eyes closing and pressing against her even more. Santana's forehead leaned against hers.

Yes, she thought Santana definitely felt something.

/

_Her head hurt from too much thinking; she turned to her side and stare at her bedside table. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Santana. Santana. Santana._

_With a groan she sat up on her bed and rubbed her temples._

_She thought of inking her thoughts and feelings and let them rest in her journal like she's been doing since she first learned about her feeling for Santana years ago. She leaned in to grab it from the bedside table but something made her stop mid-air._

_On top of her journal sat that little old compass the weird woman gave her at the fair when she was little. The needle inside was moving!_

_Finally it worked! Now what?_

_Suddenly it stopped._

_Frustrated Brittany grabbed it, laid back down on bed again and stared at it trying to make it to work again with her mind. But nothing happened._

/

_That had been happening for a while but today was different._

_This time Brittany took it and moved around her bedroom, left and right. But the needle wasn't settling down._

_She thought to go for a walk and see where the compass took her._

_Carefully not run into anything Brittany stared down at the compass, turned here and there, left her house behind and headed towards the unknown._

_Five minutes later the needle stopped pointing to her right. The park. She looked up ahead and saw someone making their way to the swings._

_It was Santana._

/

She was certain of something though, her old and magic compass brought here for a reason. And if she believed in all these weird things, and love and fairy tales, and how her heart couldn't stop beating this way every time Santana is near her or she thought about her, she had to trust her gut. And her gut was telling her that Santana was feeling the same or at least something pretty similar.

"Santana", Brittany got nervous. It was now or never, she thought. Her mind worked to find something coherent to say but her focus was on how difficult was to breath and her heartbeat that was on full speed. "I… ". She looked everywhere but Santana. Down, up, her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Concern in Santana's sweet and melodic voice made her looked up. Santana's face now full of worry.

"Nothing, it's just…I was thinking, you know. I…Have you ever fall in love with someone?", as soon as those words left her mouth and knew she couldn't put them back Brittany turned around freeing their pinkies and feeling the tingle disappear. She looked down at her hand to distract herself. Her compass. She just remembered she had it in her other hand. "I have".

She turned back around to gauge Santana's reaction and was surprised to see her smiling. Her eyes had that special something. Brittany knew instantly what it was that special something. She saw it once. Her first time meeting Santana. Santana's heart talked to her through her eyes.

"I know" Santana barely whispered in return. "I have too."

Brittany didn't know how to react. She didn't make up all those little things, those details that were telling her that Santana felt the same. They were real.

They stared at each other, silently asking and answering those questions. Brittany needed to know now. She couldn't wait any longer.

But Santana beat her.

"I have falling in love with you"

Explosions in her stomach, fireworks in her heart. She was too happy to hear Santana say that.

Her hand holding the old magic and wonderful compass twitched and made her look down at it again. The movement made her drop it. Carefully she bent down to pick it up.

It was upside down. There were letters engraved on it.

SOULMATES' COMPASS

/

END.


End file.
